Lost in Love
by Boremi18
Summary: Isaac/OC when Isaac and Madison realize that they have feelings for each other. They want to try to be more then friends. When Isaac upgrades his life she see's that he is not the same Isaac she fell for. Will they make it though this or will they crash and burn?


Disclaimer

I do not own teen wolf or any of the character. Except for my OC.

Isaac/OC when Isaac and Madison realize that they have feelings for each other. They want to try to be more then friends. When Isaac upgrades his life she see that he is not the same Isaac she feel for. Will they make it though this or will they crash and burn?

Madison

it was late when he climb though my window, but I knew why. His dad had beat him again. Be had a black eye he need me to clean. He looked so cute tonight with big blue eyes and his curly-shaggy hair. I knew I shouldn't think that way he was my best friend, but I couldn't help it I think I always felt this way about him even if I didn't relies it before. A familiar voice snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Uh Madison are you listening to me?" Isaac questioned.

"Huh, what were you saying?" I asked.

"I asked you if you could clean this up for me before work."

"Yeah sorry I was just lost in thought."

"Oh what were you thinking about."

"Nothing, it's not important."

"I think every thing you think about is important." He said. Right after that I felt a blush creeping up my cheeks. I got out the first aid kit that hid in my closet. It was hid there because if my dad found it he would have kill me because he would have known I use it for Issac. Even though he didn't have any right to act like a dad to because he had basically been ignoring me for 5 years since my mom died. My dad new what was happening to Isaac, but unlike me nobody asked him not to tell the police about the abuse. He didn't like Isaac because his family didn't have alot money and that Isaac's dad is a drunk. What my dad doesn't understand is that it isn't Issac's fault,and that he would do anything to stop it.

Issac

I couldn't help but stare into her beautiful blue eyes she caught me staring and started blushing just like she did early when I told that what she thought about was always important. She just didn't know because her dad ingorned her. The only reason he did that was because he blamed her for reminding her of her mom, but it wasn't her felt she looked like her. I starting thinking about early when she was blushing. What did it mean? Did she share the feeling I had for her? She snapped me out of my thoughts when she told me I could get to work. I could see the worry in eyes.

"What is it?" I asked

"It's just I hate seeing you get hurt." She said sounding uneasy.

"Look Mads I'll be fine." I saw her eyes glisten, like they always do whenever I call her Mads it always seems cheered her up. I think it's because her mom used to call her that and she would take anything that reminded her of her mom because her dad ever brought her up. I stared at her for a moment then smiled and started laughing she elbowed me in the stomach.

"What was that for." I asked her, usinpout.

" I want to know why you were laughing at me for." She demanded sounding generally hurt.

"I wasn't laughing at you Mads, I was laughing at myself because I think it's funny that someone like you would be friends with someone like me." With that I got up and left.

Madison

When Isaac told me why he was laughing I couldn't believe it he. I was in shock, so when he left for work I just sat there with my mouth open. Then I did something I never thought I would do. I grabbed his wrist and pulled him towards me and I kissed him. It started of by him not kissing me back so I started to pull away when he pulled me back to him. He wrapped his arms around my waist and he picked me up so I was pressed up against the wall and my legs were wrapped around his waist. The only reason we pulled apart was to catch our breath.

"Why did you do that?" Isaac questioned me.

"I need you to know how I feel about you, that you are the only good thing I have left going for me." I admitted honestly.

**Authors notes**

**Thanks for reading. This is my first fanfiction story so I hope you like it so far. Sorry that the chapter didn't have anything to do with teen wolf yet but it will I promise so please review and tell what I can do better at**.


End file.
